


Keep this between us

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, M/M, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: FF AU a tema Bodyguard.Personalmente non ho visto il film, quindi la storia sarà solo ispirata alla trama originale.Protagonisti Luca Marinelli e Marwan Kenzari, con la breve partecipazione di Charlize Theron e Kiki Layne.
Series: Writober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Keep this between us

"Bene ci siamo tutti! Benvenuti alla prima lettura del copione per il film The Old Guard. Bene, ora vorrei che gli attori si presentassero, ognuno nella propria lingua per favore. Io sono Gina Prince-Bythewood e, come sicuramente avrete capito, vi dirigerò in questa impresa. Prego." e indicò la sua sinistra, dove si trovava seduta l'attrice e produttrice per cui erano tutti lì.

"Buongiorno a tutti. Probabilmente mi conoscete già, mi chiamo Charlize Theron e interpreto Andy!"

Applausi a scena aperta, che scemarono man mano che si presentavano gli attori di secondo piano.

"Salve, io sono Kiki Layne, e interpreto Nile Freeman, come va?" Altri applausi scrosciarono. 

Al successivo attore di primo piano gli applausi partirono prima ancora che l'uomo parlasse.  
Si alzò e fece un inchino scherzoso.

"Vuol dire che non devo presentarmi?"  
"Eeeee... No!"  
"Doh...va bene, allora io sono Chiwetel Ejiofor e interpreto l'ex agente della CIA Copley! Grazie, troppo buoni!" rispondendo così ai cori in suo onore.

Accanto all'uomo un ragazzetto pelle e ossa si alzò un po' titubante.

"Ecco...salve a tutti, sono Harry Melling e cercherò di interpretare nel modo migliore il CEO farmaceutico più giovane di sempre, Steven Merrick!"

Altri applausi.

"Bene...chi rimane?"

Due uomini alzarono la mano contemporaneamente e dal lato del tavolo dove si trovavano gli sceneggiatori partì un sospiro e un'esclamazione di gioia mista a tenerezza.

"Guardateli, sono già perfettamente calati nella parte..."  
"Presentatevi per favore, nella vostra lingua!"

Il primo si alzò in piedi portandosi la mano al petto.

"As-salamu alaykum.  
Goedemorgen allemaal, mijn naam is Marwan Kenzari, en ik speel Joe. Ik beloof dat ik mijn best tal doen om dir karakter recht te doen"

"Ho capito fino al nome..."  
"Ha detto che farà del suo meglio per rendere giustizia al personaggio..." mormorò l'altro uomo, un bel giovane dai setosi boccoli scuri e dai profondi occhi blu.  
Il primo, suo coetaneo, con bellissimi occhi scuri e tantissimi riccioli altrettanto scuri, si rivolse al giovane.

"Spreekt u de Nederlandse taal?"  
"Nein, ich spreche kein Niederländisch, aber Deutsch ist ähnlich, as gibt gemeinsame Wörter...I'm sorry, my name is Luca Marinelli and I'm going to play the character of Nicolò di Genova, Nicky. Thank you everyone for this opportunity!" e chinò leggermente la testa in segno di ringraziamento.

"Bene. Il nostro Booker arriverà domani, problemi col volo" borbottò la regista con un piccolo sbuffo "quindi rimandiamo a domani la lettura. Stesso posto, stessa ora. Scusate ragazzi, a volte capitano anche degli imprevisti. Ci rivediamo domani. Ah, chiederei gentilmente a Charlize, Kiki, Marwan e Luca di cominciare subito a legare, vi abbiamo prenotato un tavolo per cena. Bon appétit!"

I quattro di fissarono perplessi.

"Ah, ore 7 nella hall, vi accompagneranno e verranno a prendervi. Buona serata!" concluse la regista sorridendo e lasciandoli soli.

"Simpatica..."  
"Beh.. ci vediamo stasera, scusate ma devo farmi assolutamente una dormita, arrivo direttamente da Tokyo, ero ad una presentazione..." mormorò Luca con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Aspetta, ti accompagno, tanto credo che stiamo allo stesso piano!" esclamò Marwan, congedandosi dalle signore e raggiungendo l'attore italiano.

\- - -

"Ho visto uno dei tuoi film di recente..."  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì, quello dove canti!"  
"È un po' vago detto così..."  
"Quello dove c'è il tizio coi superpoteri..."

Luca arrossì violentemente, e si passò una mano sulla nuca.

"Oh.. okay che imbarazzo..."  
"Perché? Non ho capito niente della canzone, ma è chiaro che hai una bella voce!"

I due si sorrisero, mentre l'ascensore saliva dolorosamente lento al loro piano.

"Grazie Marwan! Io invece devo ammettere di aver visto solo un pezzetto di Assassinio sull'Orient Express e di essermi addormentato quasi subito. Mi dispiace!"

Marwan scoppiò a ridere, battendo una pacca sulla spalla dell'altro.

"Ma va dai!"

Luca sospirò rassicurato e per qualche momento ci fu silenzio.

"Recito così male?"

Stavolta fu la volta dell'italiano di ridere di cuore.

"No, ero esausto, in aereo, mi sono appisolato per quello mica per il film..."

Finalmente arrivarono al piano e uscirono entrambi.

"Che camera sei?"  
"699"  
"701"  
"Anche vicini, è proprio destino! Comunque com'è che parli tedesco?"  
"Mia moglie è tedesca, l'ho imparato vivendo a Berlino, anche se non lo parlo così bene, diciamo che me la cavo..."

Marwan lo accompagnò alla porta.

"Sono contento che abbiano scelto te per interpretare Nicky!"  
"Devo ammettere di non aver ancora letto tutto il copione..."  
"Nemmeno io, però ho letto il fumetto..."  
"Ah ecco, sei molto più avanti di me! Ci vediamo dopo, scusa ma crollo dal sonno..."  
"Tranquillo ci vediamo dopo!"

Fecero per separarsi, quando a Luca venne in mente una domanda a bruciapelo.

"Non mi conosci, perché dici che sei contento che abbiano scelto me?"

Marwan si girò.

"Sei davvero un bellissimo ragazzo, per questo sono contento! A dopo!" e soddisfatto della reazione dell'altro, si defilò.

Luca restò di sasso, doveva leggere il copione il prima possibile.

\- - -

"Dove diavolo è Luca, faremo tardi!"  
"Vado su a chiamarlo" intervenne subito Marwan, facendo sollevare le sopracciglia alle due donne.  
"Sbrigatevi, comincio ad avere fame!" sbottò Kiki battendo le dita sul bracciolo del divanetto dove erano sedute ad aspettare.

Marwan riprese l'ascensore e in pochi minuti era fuori dalla 701, pronto a bussare.

"Luca, sei ancora a letto?" chiese al legno, battendo alla porta con le nocche.

Sentì rumore di trambusto, poi lo scatto della porta.

"Ah...Marwan...scusa sono rimasto addormentato!" esclamò il giovane, che si era presentato alla porta solo in pantaloncini.

L'uomo rimase a fissarlo senza dire nulla, deglutendo.

"Sì...ecco...sono quasi le sette, dobbiamo andare a cena, ricordi?"  
"Sì sì ricordo...entra dai!"

L' italiano si scostò, lasciando entrare l'altro e chiudendo la porta.

"Aiutami a vestirmi, non so cosa mettere!!"  
"Fosse per me nient'altro..." mormorò Marwan sospirando.  
"Che?"  
"Niente...ecco, vediamo..."

Dieci minuti dopo erano di sotto, pronti per la cena.

A tavola parlarono di tutto, ognuno raccontando la propria esperienza nel cinema, e a teatro, ambito in cui si ritrovarono Marwan e Luca.  
E mentre il giovane parlava, Marwan non riusciva più a smettere di guardarlo, soprattutto perché rammentava bene il Luca di poco prima.

"Marwan? Sei ancora con noi?"  
"Eh? Sì...che mi hai chiesto?"  
"Io niente, ma ecco noi pensavamo di fare quattro passi per digerire..."  
"Sì d'accordo!" e si alzò di colpo, quasi rovesciando il tavolo.

Mentre camminavano, il giovane attore olandese guardava, un passo si e l'altro pure, con tenerezza l'attore italiano che gli camminava accanto e parlava.  
Il suo cuore batteva forte, non ricordava una volta in cui si era sentito così per un uomo.  
Aveva caldo, avvampava, una doccia fredda era l'unica cosa a cui puntava in quel momento.

\- - -

Qualcuno bussava alla porta, era di nuovo Marwan?  
Andò ad aprire, ed era proprio lui.  
Un pantalone attillato metteva bene in mostra le gambe toniche e nervose, la maglietta color grigio chiaro con scollo a V dava ampiamente risalto al fisico scolpito dalla palestra 

Luca non disse nulla, deglutendo rumorosamente.  
Marwan sorrise togliendosi gli occhiali.

"Colpito?"

Luca lo tirò a sé all'improvviso, chiudendogli la bocca con la propria.

Si staccarono dopo molti minuti .

"Dobbiamo tenerlo per noi, nessuno deve saperlo, né tanto meno intuirlo. Saremo professionali e faremo il nostro lavoro al meglio. Per tutti saremo semplicemente amici..."  
"Chiaro..."

"Entra"

E l'italiano chiuse la porta dietro l'uomo, abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia forti senza remore.

_continua..._


End file.
